Adios
by mafecita
Summary: Su historia había terminado, el se había ido, lo volvería a ver... seguro pero no sabia cuando.recuerdos de sus momentos mas felices la atormentan, la hacen llorar.una cita, un teléfono, una noche le hará darse cuanta que lo único que lamenta de esa hermosa relación con el... fue el adiós.


Goodbye (adiós)- Miley Cyrus.

Los rayos de luz chocan contra sus ojos, se revuelca sobre su cama viéndose sola en su habitación, ya no había nada que hacer… el se había ido y tal vez para siempre. Un día como ese era para cualquier persona un buen día para ir a la playa o para dar un paseo por el parque, pero, para ella era solo un día mas de soledad. Ginny Weasley se consideraba una persona fuerte pero últimamente entre más lejos estaba de el más vulnerable se sentía.

Desde que se despertó pensó en el, comió… pensando en el, se baño pensando en el… todo lo hacía por el… ya no había marcha atrás… estaba enamorada y tenía el corazón roto.

I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today

(Puedo decir honestamente  
que estuviste en mi mente  
desde que hoy me desperté)

Hay fotografías de el en todas partes… es una tortura, tiene ganas de llorar pero nadie puede saber el estado en que se encuentra, son tiempos difíciles… y es una estupidez preocuparse por las penas amorosas de una quinceañera.

Mientras organiza la cocina ve un periódico… y otra foto de el con un inútil titular de una noticia que seguramente no dice nada más que mentiras, vuelve a mirar la foto… se pierde en sus ojos y los recuerdos vienen a su mente.

I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

(miro tu fotografía  
todo el tiempo  
esos recuerdos vuelven a vivir  
y no me importa.)

_Flash-Back:_

_Se acaba el partido, ganaron… no puede creerlo… ganaron. No puede esperar a contárselo a Harry, el confio en ella, y ella lo logro… a gente la felicita y van celebrando a la sala común de Gryffindor. Los minutos se hacen largos, parecen horas esta feliz pero muere de ganas por darle un abrazo. En eso, se abre el retrato de la dama gorda y entra un muchacho, cabello negro, gafas grandes, no tan alto, ojos verdes… ¡es el! Y corre hacia el y le da un abrazo y cuando ella menos se lo espera… le da un beso… el beso que ella tanto soñó._

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
is goodbye

(Recuerdo cuando nos besamos  
lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios  
el tiempo que bailaste conmigo  
cuando no sonaba la música  
recuerdo las simples cosas  
las recuerdo y todavía lloro  
pero la unica cosa que deseo olvidar  
la unica cosa que quiero olvidar  
es el adios.)

-Gin… Gin… ¡Ginny!- Grita Fred. Haciendo que ella salga de uno de sus mas hermoso y preciados recuerdos.

-¿Estas bien pecas?- Añade George.

-Si… estoy bien, solo recordaba… solo recordaba unas… un articulo sobre una actriz que me gusta mucho y su nueva película- Dice tratando de sonar relajada.

-Bueno… parece que ese articulo como que te traumo- Dice George.

-Por que lo dices?- Reclama ella.

-Por tu cara- responde Fred en un tono serio, el más serio que Ginny le ha escuchado- de repente sonreíste y después, no se, su cara se puso triste y tus ojos se empaparon de lagrimas… ¿segura que estas bien?

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros…- Dice George.

-Si… chicos, estoy bien, hey… no se preocupen por mi, yo solo… solo a ire a mi cuarto, a dormir un poco mas, me desperté muy temprano hoy- dice Ginny mientras sale corriendo a su cuarto.

Cuando llego a su habitación se tira sobre su cama y pone un poco de música… justo… su canción, la canción de ellos, la canción de los dos… las lagrimas recoren sus rosadas mejillas. Toma la decisión de escribirle una carta… algo que diga : "Querido Harry te cuento que…" No, eso no suena bien, mejor algo como: "Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas?..." No… eso tampoco, si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de decirle lo que siente… algo del corazón, algo como: " Te extraño y te amo"… si, eso, eso mismo… pero no… rechaza la idea de enviarle una carta y vuelve a la cama.

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind

(me desperté esta mañana y puse tu canción  
y a través de mis lagrimas cantaba  
recogí el teléfono y lo colgué  
porque sé que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo  
y no me importa)

Mientras suena la canción los recuerdos vuelven a su mente.

_Flash-back:_

_-¿Qué haces?- dice Ginny riendo_

_- Algo que vi en una película muggle…me gusto la idea- dice Harry Guiándole en camino _

_- Que original!- exclama Ginny_

_-Gracias… ven- dice sonriéndole_

_- ¿Qué?_

_-Que vengas…_

_-¿Por qué?, estas en la mitad del pasillo_

_- Vamos a bailar_

_-¿bailar?_

_-Bailar!- dice Harry riendo_

_- Pensé que no te gustaba_

_- Por ti… me gustaría hasta Snape_

_- No hay musica para bailar- dice Ginny riendo mientras le toma la mano_

_-Nosotros aremos la música- dice Harry mientras le toma la cintura_

_Harry comienza a cantar la canción Yesterday de The Beatles._

_-No cantas muy bien, cierto- dice Ginny sonriendo_

_- ¿Pero que dices? Yo canto mejor de Pavarotti…- dice Harry en tono de broma_

_- Pavarotti… muy bien!- exclama Ginny divertida- Pero… me encanta esa canción_

_- Esa es nuestra canción- dice Harry suavemente_

_Ginny sonríe y sigen bailando al ritmo de la "música"._

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

(Recuerdo cuando nos besamos  
lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios  
el tiempo que bailaste conmigo  
cuando no sonaba la música  
recuerdo las simples cosas  
las recuerdo y todavía lloro  
pero la unica cosa que deseo olvidar  
la unica cosa que quiero olvidar  
es el adios.)

En eso entra una lechuza dejando una carta. Ginny se levanta y toma el papel solo dice: Hoy, _9:00 en el teléfono muggle de a dos cuadras. _Reconoce la letra… Harry, no puede ser otro.

Llegan las 9:00 y ella esta allí, parada frente a ese artefacto muggle... uno bastante extraño, 9:15… no ha pasado nada, tal vez se equivoco, o talvez, el se arrepintio. Se prepara para irse cuando del "teléfono" sale una interesante musiquita Ginny lo toma y se lo pone en la oreja, como lo ha dicho su padre que se hace.

-Hola- suena una voz desde el teléfono

-Ho… Hola- dice Ginny sin entender mucho lo que esta pasando

- ¿Ginny?

-¿Harry?

-Si!... asi que… ¿recibiste la carta?

-Si…

- No pude enviar a Hedwing… seria demasiado peligroso

-Lo se, me lo imagine

- Bueno pues… yo quería saber, como estas

-Yo estoy bien, ¿y tu?

- Bien también, pero… te… te extraño… mucho

-Yo también te extraño, siempre te recuerdo…

- Yo también… me gustaría estar allá, contigo…

- Esto, pronto acabara.. estoy segura, y…

-Y volveremos a estar juntos… ¿cierto?

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

(de repente mi teléfono suena  
con tu tono  
yo dudo pero atiendo de todas maneras  
tu suenas tan solo  
y me sorprendo al oírte decir)

-Si… mientras tanto, mientras tanto los Beatles nos acompañaran… - Rie Ginny

- Los Beatles siempre nos acompañaran- rie con ella- Y también en esmalte de uñas

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?- dice quebrando su voz

- Siempre…

_Flash-back_

_-Es muy sencillo, solo tomas el esmalte lo abres y la parte de arriba tiene un pincel, con ese pintas la uña.- dice Ginny_

_- Ok, lo intentare- dice Harry dudoso_

_- Si no quieres yo lo hago…_

_- No, yo lo hare… soy tu novio y te quiero pintar la uñar… por muy tonto que suene_

_- Muy bien… intentalo- dice Ginny dándole su mano_

_- Facil.. yo puedo… ya veras- empieza a pintarle la uña, al principio muy bien pero después la cosa se complica un poco para Harry- Mmm… no puedo con esto.._

_- Te lo dije- dice Ginny riendo_

_- ¿De que te ries? ¿de mi fracaso como novio?_

_- No- responde ella- tienes esmalte en la cara_

_Harry abre los ojos mientras trata de limpiarse la cara, Ginny lo toma por la cara y le da un beso, haciendo que los dos caigan sobre el pasto._

You remember when we kissed  
you still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things

(tu recuerdas cuando nos besamos  
tu lo sigues sintiendo en tus labios  
el tiempo en el que bailaste conmigo  
cuando no sonaba la música  
tu recuerdas las simples cosas)

-¿Estas llorando?- dice Ginny

- Puede ser…

- Eso esta bien… yo también estoy llorando- admite ella

- Te amo…- dice Harry temeroso

- Yo también te amo… desde siempre- responde Ginny sonriendo

- Recuerdo todo lo que pasamos feliz… son mis mejores recuerdos- dice Harry

- Los mios también, pero hay uno que quisiera olvidar..

- ¿Cuál?- dice Harry preocupado

- El adiós.

We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye.

(hablamos y lloramos  
dices que ese es tu mayor arrepentimiento  
la unica cosa que deseas olvidar  
es decir adiós  
decir adiós  
adiós.)


End file.
